wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Kickball (Fanfiction - BlujayWrites)
'Kickball' By BlujayWrites ''Chapter 1 '' Gravel sat in his room, looking at the drawing his son had made him when he was only a dragonet. "No, he's growing up now. I've got to let go." He muttered and put the drawing to the side, looking at the door. "Hey, uh... Dad?" Dust quietly opened the door to his father's room. It was hard to not notice his sweet, persuasive voice, even though he never tried to sound that way. "You alright? I made some tea and, well, I was wondering if you'd maybe like to have some," "Yeah, sure. I'll be out in a minute..." He responded, not bothering to try to hide his misery. Was it even possible at this point? Dust felt his father's pain. With losing his mother, his father lost his wife, one of the few people he actually loved. "Dad, are you sure you're okay? We can talk if you want..." Dust tried to approach him, but his father scowled at him bitterly. "Just go away. Go out and explore for once! I don't need to protect you anymore! You're about to become your own dragon, and once that happens, I won't be there to help you anymore." Gravel had tears in his eyes as he sat on his bed, shaking. "I can't. I won't be around much longer to help you." Dust nodded, giving his father a hug. "I'll go finish my tea and then explore, if that'll make you happy. I love you, dad," His father made a 'you, too' type of face. Dust slowly left the room, proceeding into the dark hallway. Dust took a few gulps of his tea, then disappeared out of the house with his bag of pearls and gold. ''Chapter 2 The lights! The sounds! The smell! And, of course, you couldn't just ignore the beautiful sunset! Streaked in the sky, like paints on a canvas, were shades of golds, pinks, purples, and blues. Dust took it all in. ''An evening to myself without my father. This is amazing! I mean, I wish he-'' a small red blob flew past his ear, followed by a bunch of cheering. "Aye, outta my way, squirt!" A tall Icewing with dark navy blue scales hissed at him as he went to retrieve the ball. ''Wow, it's a game of Kickball, isn't it!? ''Dust flinched, stepping on another Icewing's tail. "Ah!" He yelped, but he didn't seem angry. "Oh, whoops. Probably should've moved my tail." "No, you shouldn't have." The navy Icewing was back again. "Shard, as your big brother, I know when to respect dragons and when not to. ''THIS ''is an abomination! He shouldn't be in this." "Oh my gosh! Seriously, Mountain? You're not my big brother, you're only older by a few days! Plus, you're a jerk! You wouldn't do this if Frosting was here! This little Sandwing didn't mean anything!" Shard shouted at Mountain. "My name's Dust..." Dust muttered, kicking the sand beneath him. "Wow, that's a nice name! I'm Shard, if you haven't figured out already. And this bozo is Mountain, my 'big' brother." He smiled, seeming to relax a bit. "Wanna join us in Kickball?" Dust looked as if he had gotten all the treasure in the continents! "Oh my goodness, YES!!!" "No, no, no-" Mountain tried to intervene, but Shard growled at him, making him withdrawl. "Fine. But I'm not playing," "Okay, pouty-pants," Shard plucked the ball out of Mountain's talons, tossing it to Dust. "Okay, it's pretty easy. All you have to do is kick the ball into the opponent's goal! Just stay inside the boundaries and don't tackle any dragon and we'll be all good. You'll be on my team, if that's okay," "Oh, wow, that is easy! And sure!" Dust was acting like a dragonet, but he didn't care. This dragon, Shard... he was the nicest dragon ''ever! It was years since Dust felt this feeling. He was in love with Shard! In love with a dragon he'd only met. Maybe that was the biggest flaw. But maybe... It wasn't ''Chapter 3 '' Dust and Shard soon became close friends after that match of Kickball. Every Thursday and Sunday, they'd meet in that small part of Possibility to play Kickball. In fact, Shard was the only reason Dust came back. He wasn't great at Kickball, but loved being around Shard. "Alright dad, I'm going out for Kickball now!" He called out, taking the final sip of his tea. "Hey, uh," His father stepped out of the shadow. "Do you mind if I come with today?" "Oh, no, not at all! I can finally have you meet my friends and show you how bad I am at the game!" Dust giggled, grabbing a small gold ring, gently placing it on his left horn. "Ooh, what's that?" His father inquired, poking the gold ring. "A gift from one of my friends for helping them win the match! It was the first match in the tourney, too!" His emotions were bouncing off the walls like a Kickball on the wild. "Anyways, onwards!" It took them a few minutes, but they safely managed to get to the Kickball field. "Hey! Dust's here for the game!" Shard basically tripped over his own talons as he tried to get to Dust. "Yep!" Dust's face turned a dust shade of rose. Oh gosh, don't blush, DON'T BLUSH!!! ''"I brought my dad so he could watch the game," "Oh, cool!" Shard smiled, gently taking Gravel's talon and shook it. "I'm Shard! Nice to meet you, sir." "Nice to meet you, Shard. You can call me Gravel, if you'd like," Dust's father smiled and looked at the evening sky. "Kickballers! To the field!" The coach yelled. Dust smiled, waved to his father, and grabbed Shard's wrist, gently pulling him to the field. "LET THE GAME-" The announcer was cut off by cheering and yelling of the dragons in the crowd. "BEGIN!" All the Kickball fans shouted, along with the players. ''Time to show my dad that the Possibilities are just beginning. ''Chapter 4 "Wow, that was a good game! The Possibilities win again, thanks to our star player, Shard, and the newbie, Dust! Too bad for the Claw Slashers, because they're not moving on this season!" The announcer laughed heartily, taking a sip from his frosty looking cup. "Good game, kid," Mountain came up to Dust, shaking his talon. "You're..." "Amazing, right? He was awesome on the field! I bet he could win the game by himself!" Shard shouted, hugging Dust. "I was going to say interesting, but whatever..." Mountain grumbled, snorting out a chilly breath. "Well, erm, I'm going to go find my dad..." Dust muttered sheepishly. "Oh, uhm, well, Dusty..." Shard said, a look of disappointment consuming his face. "WAIT, DUSTY?" Mountain yelled at the top of his lungs. "SHUT UP, MOUNT," Shard was ''really ''mad. "I saw your father leave when I was out on the bench while you were playing..." "Oh, okay... I'm sure he just felt tired or something... maybe he wanted some alone time?" Dust looked down, tears clouding up his dark ambery eyes. Shard tried calming him down, draping his wing over the small Sandwing. "Everything'll be alright." Shard coaxed him to calm down. "You'll be just fine." ''It is with you, Shard. Dust said, smiling at the Icewing, his tears ceasing to exist. It is... only with... You... ''Chapter 5 - COMING SOON!'' Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Canon) Category:LGBT+